Fist Knife Wand Gun
by Zarohk Korobase
Summary: When Hermione Granger punched Draco Malfoy, she unknowingly started a revolution. Parents of Muggleborn students do not wish to see their children defenseless, but that is an escalation in and of itself.


###

Fist Knife Wand Gun

AN: Mildly AU from Third Year onward. Dennis Creevy is a year older in this story. The Weasley Twins started production a year earlier. Ms. Granger refers to Hermione's mother, since both of her parents are Dr. Granger

**WARNING**: Offensive Language, Real-World Racial Slurs

When Hermione Granger punched Draco Malfoy, she unknowingly started a revolution.

**Fist**

Colin Creevy saw the punch, and heard Hermoine say, "That felt good," and even the weirdness of seeing two of Harry and her didn't diminish his happiness. He spread the word around the common room, and every Muggleborn and halfblood cheered and wrote home to their parents about it. Jonathan Creevy, Colin's father, was glad to hear about the punch, and in the letter he sent back encouraged his son to do the same. Colin didn't get a chance to, since when he tried to punch Harper, Harper ran away and told Professor Snape, who gave Colin a week of detentions, but it was still worth it. Over the summer, Mr. Creevy signed Colin and Dennis up for karate classes. By the end of the summer, he was taking Friday afternoons off from running the dairy delivery company he owned to take karate lessons himself, and, after measuring his boys' wands one day, practiced snapping wooden dowels of about the same size. He didn't like the sound of that Malfoy boy, and what with the mass-murder on the loose and the talk of "purity" he had heard about from his sons, the wizarding world sounded like a dangerous place. Better safe than sorry, after all.

**Knife**

Jean Emma Granger and Dan Robert Granger knew there was more going on at their daughter's school than their daughter was letting on. Drs. Granger had a subscription to the Daily Prophet during the school year, and read Hermione's copy during the summer. They were sure that Hermione didn't know that they got the paper, or they would have gotten a letter from her after the article titled "Muggle-born Assault Heir of Most Ancient and Noble House" came out. From what Ms. Granger had gleaned from Hermione last summer, the boy was a stuck-up pampered prince. Still, the way the article portrayed her daughter made Ms. Granger mildly concerned about her daughter. She probably wouldn't even be informed by the school if Hermione was attacked by a dangerous beast, or in a coma for months. So the next summer, Ms. Granger called up old college friends (she and Dan had had quite the revolution college years, despite what they told their daughter), and found a friend to teach their Hermione how to fight dirty. Yes, she was going to a magic school, and probably learning how to defend herself with magic there, but there was more to the world than magic. By the time Hermione left for Hogwarts that fall, she had a _very_ different image of her parents' past, and had reluctantly packed a scalpel in her trunk at her mother's urging.

**Wand**

Gerald Thomas could read the writing on the wall. He knew from the day that the letter came, about how a girl in his son Dean's year had punch a snobbish stuck-up boy, that the wizarding world had the sort of prejudice he'd hoped Dean would avoid. He remembered, back when he was a teenager, there were the anti-immigration laws and that often on his way to or from school, he would hear "Go back to where you came from, nigger." Protesting that England was where he came from didn't help a bit. So, while Mr. Thomas was happy that the Hogwarts professor who came to talk to them about magic literally laughed at the idea of racial prejudice, he flinched when his son wrote a letter home about "blood purists" and the word "Mudblood." Over the next summer, when Mr. Thomas went to Diagon Alley with his son to pick up potion supplies that Dean had used up during the year, he look for something that could keep his family safe. When he saw a small catalogue labeled "Weasley Wizard Weezes" he picked one up. After seeing the variety of joke items, Mr. Thomas spotted a list of items called "Quickwands." They were "Quick-use wands prepped with several basic defensive spells. Just say the word! No magic required!" He bought a dozen each of the ten-use _Stupefy_ and _Expelliarmus_ wands, and gave Dean two each "just in case." Mr. Thomas took the rest home, and showed his wife and children how to use them and how to practice with a laser pointer. It was all he could do for his son, and all he could to for his family.

**Gun**

Roland Boot was worried about his son Terry. Not because of anything the boy had done, no, his son was doing excellent, but because of what his son's letters home said. Or rather, what Mr. Boot read between the lines of his son's letters. There was clearly prejudice against Terry, simply for whom his parents were, and nothing Mr. Boot did could change that. When he heard about a fellow Muggleborn student punching a pureblood bigot, he started to fear for his son's physical safety, since as a police officer he knew all about escalation between two forces. He waited a year, since it seemed like an isolated incident, but when his son came home from school warning his parents that a mass-murderer by the name of Lord Voldemort had somehow come back from the dead, Mr. Boot took action. He took the next two weeks to make sure that his gun license was in order, and purchase a revolver, along with a box of ammunition. It took him the better part of the summer to train Terry to use the gun. Terry found out partway through the summer that one of his classmates, Justin Finch-Fletchley, lived nearby and was related to the head of the Royal Berkshire Shooting School, a Mr. Richard Fletchley. Mr. Fletchley taught the two boys to shoot that summer. Terry brought the revolver his father had brought to Hogwarts with him, since his father refused to let him go back without it.

That's all for now folks.

ZK

AN 2: I may continue this, if anyone's interested, with more Muggleborns including Kevin Entwhistle, Penelope Clearwater, and Seamus Finnigan, or possibly with half-bloods.


End file.
